


Love Story

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Peter is a dork and Tony loves him, Starker Bingo 2019, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter and Tony never really do anything the normal way. (N5: proposal)
Relationships: Past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Kudos: 76
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft and sweet to end with. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter and Tony are tinkering in the lab, bantering back and forth as Peter works on his suit and Tony works on his car. The atmosphere is easy and relaxed, the weekend warm with the beginnings of summer and the air filled with the sounds of their tinkering and the bots playing around them. “I just don’t think it’s that great Tony,” Peter sighs, shaking his head and gesturing with a wrench as he speaks. “Cory in the House was a lot better.” Tony snorts and rolls from under the car, sitting up and sliding his goggles up into his hair. Peter doesn’t really pay attention to his response, eyes focused on his easy grin and messy sweat-slick hair, grease smeared on his face.

“- and…Peter?” Tony questions, finally drawing him out of his daze. “Are you okay?” Peter blushes and blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind without thinking.

“Will you marry me?” He gets a startled stare and a couple of blinks, cheeks getting redder and redder with every passing second. A sudden chuckle that becomes a laughing fit has him smiling nervously, thinking that maybe it was well-received (or that it could be laughed off if it wasn’t really).

“That’s one way to propose, sweetheart.” Tony grins wider and stands, walking over to him. He runs his fingers through Peter’s hair and pecks him on the forehead, likely getting grease on his skin. “Yes. I will. And I will tease you endlessly about how you popped the question.” Peter beams up at him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and nuzzling into his stomach.

“You’re sure? I know you’re not really big on marriage after Pepper…” Tony huffs out another laugh and shakes his head.

“I’m sure. More sure than I was then, even.” Peter squeezes him tight and sniffles a little, chest light with love. “I love you, Peter.” He kisses Tony’s stomach.

“I love you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all he wrote for the event folks! Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me!


End file.
